(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a balloon suitable for inkjet printing device, and in particular, to a balloon structure in which dyes/colorations of the inkjet-printing device can be coated thereon.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Gas such as Helium used to inflate balloon has extremely strong permeability. Therefore the material for making balloon has to be good flexibility, strength, high density and gas-resistance so as to fulfill the requirement for the large rate of gas expansion. Commonly, vinyl resin (EVOH and vinyl alcohol copolymer) is used as a base material, and in order to facilitate the fabrication process, a linear polyethylene layer is coated so as to obtain good compactness and low melting point. However, these conventional balloons only have one single color and a special ink-printing device has to be used in order to print patterns or words thereon. Thus, the cost of production of these balloons is high and the printing of words or patterns onto the balloon is laborious and difficult.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 406576, entitled xe2x80x9cAn Improved Structure of Balloon For Painting Thereonxe2x80x9d discloses a balloon having at least one surface being made of a plastic film. The surface of the plastic film has cavities and a matte plastic ink is printed thereon so that the surface can be used for writing and painting. However, the surface is flexible and soft and the shape is indefinite, therefore, they are not suitable to be placed into the paper delivery chamber of the ink jet-printing device. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a balloon capable of having ink jet-printing coated thereon, which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a balloon capable of having ink jet printing coated thereon comprising a vinyl resin layer (EVOH/ethylene and vinyl alcohol copolymer resin); a linear low density polyethylene layer (LLDPE) combined with the vinyl resin layer to form a base material; an ink-absorbing layer coated onto a side surface of the base material facilitating the absorption of ink from an ink jet printing device to form into patterns/characters; and a soft pad layer being a thin body having a side surface coated with a glue layer which can be easily removed for adhesion onto the other side surface of the base material to increase the thickness of the base material so as to be placed in the paper delivery chamber of the ink jet printing device which can then be delivered by the ink jet printing device. The ink jet-printing device prints words, patterns, and/or special designs onto the ink-absorbing layer. The soft pad layer is then removed, and by means of the hot sealing, and cutting steps, specific character, patterns, drawings are printed onto the balloon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a balloon capable of having ink jet printing coated thereon, wherein the thickness of the combination of the base material and the soft pad layer is as thick as paper, this material can be made into single sheet or a stack or rolls for the need of ink jet printing device.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.